DarkHeart's Return!
by pikachu's shadow
Summary: The evil creature that created Dark Heart and gave him his powers returns to check up on it's prodigy, only to discover that he's sided with the Care Bears and has been living his life as a human boy. Uh-oh! My first fic. So no flame. R&R.


**Pikachu's Shadow:** This is my first "story" fic. I usually don't write stories, just poetry. So be gentle and no mean flames, okay? I don't flame your work so please don't flame mine.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Care Bears". Just plush ones that I bought at Wal-Mart.

* * *

"……………Evil…… ," Dawn muttered in her sleep. Her twin brother, John sat upright in his bed. Though in separate rooms, he could sense his sister was troubled. He carefully crept out of bed and across the hall to his twin's room. 

"Dawn?" he said as he reached for the light switch. "Dawn, are you okay? Dawn had knocked the blankets off on the floor- she had a habit of doing that. Especially when she had a nightmare.

"EVIL!" Dawn screamed, sitting straight up in bed then falling down ensnaring her brother in the pile of blankets.

AAAHHHHHH! They both screamed, trying to remove the blankets. Then they heard a sound of rushing footsteps coming towards them. The door opened and in rushed Casper, the family dog. Named so for his white fur.

Now, in rushed the twins' mother and father. Dawn peeked out from under the tangled blankets. "Hello Mom, dad."

Her father spoke up. "Dawn, that's the third time this week!"

"(Yawn), Fourth." Their Mom corrected.

"We're getting back to bed now." John said. "Remind me to buy you a dream catcher." He told his sister as he left the room.

**Meanwhile**, in a nearby town, the twins' friend, Christy, was boarding the school bus. 'Hmm,' she thought as she took a seat, 'one more day and I'm out for the summer!' She could hardly wait. Her parents had already signed the permission slip for camp!

She took the slip out of her shirt pocket and smiled at it. She was so excited.

"Ha!" Said a bully, snatching the slip of paper out of her hand.

"Hey, give that back!" she demanded.

"Yeah, right!" the bully laughed.

A voice spoke up from behind. "Give it back!" said the boy previously known as Dark- Heart, whom Christy had given the name of Roger. She had also helped him by convincing her parents to give him a place to stay. And now, he was helping her.

Roger snatched the paper from the bully. "I'll hold on to this for now, Christy, okay?" he asked his darked haired friend. Christy nodded. It was going to be a good day.

Someone watched as the two exited the school bus. "You've tried before to escape me Dark-Heart, but, you've always failed…………"

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

_'We are now arriving at camp. Please remain seated until the bus comes to a complete stop.'_

Christy was excited. They all were. "Come on guys," she called to them excitedly, "this way!" Roger was distracted, though. Why had his cave been rebuilt?

The same question was on Tender-Heart's mind as he watched from above. " Something's going on, and I don't like it." he said, shaking his head.

Grumpy bear walked over. "Have you seen little star and heart buddy?" he asked Tender-Heart.

"Mmm-Hmm." he replied. "I sent them down to the camp to check things out."

"Why? Is there trouble?"

"I don't know, but I sure hope not…."

"Okay kids," the camp counselor said, " are you ready to have some fun?"

"YEAH!" they all replied.

Once all the bunks had been assigned, the counselor gathered all the kids into a circle.

"Tonight," the counselor said once she had gotten everybody's attention, "we'll have a big bonfire to celebrate your arrival!

Since all eyes were on the counselor, no one noticed that Roger had gone off to investigate the newly reconstructed cave.

**Meanwhile**, in Care-a- lot, the Care Bears were all gathered at the Hall of Hearts.

"The situation doesn't look good, Care Bears," Tender-heart explained, "Dark Heart's cave has been rebuilt. We don't know who did it, or why, but we've got to figure it out. The entire camp may be in danger!"

None of the Care Bears noticed that the two Care Bear cubs, Hugs and Tugs by name, had wandered into the hall and were listening to every word the adult Care Bearswere saying.

Tender-Heart went on, "We may need the help of the Care Bear Cousins. We may even need help from Noble-Heart and True-Heart."

So, while Funshine and Good Luck bear went to The Forest of Feelings, Tender-Heart, along with Love-A-Lot and Grumpy, went to Earth to survey the camp.

**At Camp...**

As Roger entered his cave, a door slammed shut behind him.

"Huh?" He asked, turning around.

"Step closer." Said a voice.

"Who…." Roger began.

"Oh, come now Dark-Heart, you haven't forgotten me."

"But I don't know…"

"I suppose you've forgotten what The Power was like. Tell me Dark-Heart, do you remember The Power?"

"That power was evil! It's a good thing I got rid of it before it destroyed me!"

"Oh, but you didn't do it alone, did you? Someone has always "helped" you. Oh, yes, Dark-Heart, you've had The Power many times before, and you will accept it again. You always have."

"My name isn't Dark-Heart anymore!"

"Oh, but it is. At least it will be."

"How do you know so much about me?" Roger asked the voice.

"Well………."

"When you were a small child, about seven years old, you made a wish. You wanted power. Power to overcome all of your little problems and power to do whatever you wished. At first I paid no attention- you were just a child. However, as you grew older, that wish remained in your heart and was always on your mind. Eventually you ran away from everything. That's when I found you, scared and alone. So much hate in you heart, your black heart, your dark heart. And so we created your name. Three times you've tried to escape to return to being an ordinary human but you've always returned to me." The voice's owner stepped out of the shadows. "Dark-Heart, you are immortal, you cannot love, you cannot "play" human and you cannot escape me!"

**The Forest of Feelings...**

The care bear cousins listened as Good-Luck bear and Funshine talked.

"Well, then let's go!" Brave heart said once Good-Luck Bear and Funshine Bear had finished telling their story.

**At Camp...**

Tender Heart had gathered the other care bears at the camp. Roger needed all the help he could get.

"We're here!" exclaimed Funshine as the cloud cars slowly landed.

"Good," said Tender Heart, "now we just need to find…"

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked John

"There isn't any trouble here, is there?" asked Dawn.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Brave-Heart, "but we could use your help."

"Okay." The twins said together.

"Great! Get your friend Christy and meet us at the cave." Said Brave-Heart.

"The cave!" John remarked. "Wasn't that destroyed?"

"Sorry, we'll have to explain later. Good luck." Said Good-Luck, and he hurried off.

**The Cave...**

"So, Dark-Heart, do we have a deal? Your power shall be restored. All you have to do in turn is capture the Care Bears." Said the voice.

"It's a deal." Dark-Heart said weakly.

**Else where...**

"But what's this about?" Christy asked her friends.

"Just come on." They told her.

"I'm not going another step until you guys tell me what's going on!"

"Okay," said Dawn, "the Care Bears are here."

"There's some sort of trouble, butwe don't know what." John explained.

"They want us to meet them at the cave." Said Dawn.

"Why, is something wrong with…Roger!" Christy exclaimed. "I've got to get to him! Lead the way!"

**At The Cave...**

"Where are they already?" Grumpy bear wanted to know.

"Here, we're right here!" said Christy, out of breath.

The second they entered the cave they were greeted by a friendly voice.

"Hello everyone," said Roger, "why are you all here?"

"Is anyone in here with you?" Brave-Heart asked.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Roger trailed off.

Roger pulled on a string and the entire group fell through a trap door down beneath the ground.

"Oh, not this place again!" groaned Grumpy. They were all in very small cages and very crowded.

"Hahahahahha!" Dark-Heart laughed wickedly. "You fell for it again! You've got lots of love and caring, but not too many brains I see. Your little star and heart buddies won't be setting you free this time either. Oh, yes, and I've got somewhere new to send you. Behold!"

From the ceiling came a gigantic crystallized heart. It was as blacker and darker than any of them had ever seen.

"Think you're squished now?" Dark-Heart laughed. "Wait 'til you're in here! Hahahahaha!"

Gentle-Heart lamb spoke up. "Nothing should ever be that dark, especially a heart."

"Well, that's just too bad." Sneered Dark-Heart.

"You had good in your heart before," Tender-Heart told him, "and you can get it back. If you'd let us help you."

'I feel my power getting weak.' Thought Dark-Heart, but he said, "I don't need your help. Your words mean nothing to me."

"Hey!" shouted Dawn, "Where's Christy?"

"Oh, I have special plans for her." Dark-Heart responded. "She's with my accomplice. I'd better go find her. Hahahahaha!" Dark-Heart walked away down a long corridor and left the others to wonder.

"So my dear have you come up with your answer? Will you join us, or do you still want to be a nobody; a loser like all the others? You could have power beyond your wildest imagination. You could marry Dark-Heart. I know it's what you want."

This was too tempting for Christy. All her life she'd wanted to stand out from everyone, even John and Dawn. And she did once have a daydream where she was Rogers' girlfriend.

As she stood there thinking, shecould feelherself being hypnotized. All of a sudden, the door opened.

"Excuse me," said a small voice, "do you know where we are?"

"Yeah," said another, "I'm getting tired."

"Miniature care bears?" Exclaimed the dark voice.

With the dark voice distracted, the hypnotic trance over Christy was broken. "Run!" she hollered. "Find the Care Bears! They'll know what to do!"

The young cubs didn't have to be told twice. "Come on, Hugs!" said one. And in a flash they were gone. The two cubs managed to get outside and find the cloud cars. They climbed aboard. "How do you work this thing Tugs?" asked the pink cub.

"Um, I think you push this button." Her brother replied.

"Well, let's push it and get out of this scary place."

"Yeah, and we might be able to find someone in Care-A-Lot that can help us."

He pushed the button. "It works Tugs!" They both giggled as the car rose high into the sky.

Christy had run away too in a desperate search to find the Care Bears. She knew that if they weren't trying to help her out, they must be in some kind of trouble.

After a bit, the cubs arrived in Care-A-Lot, only to be greeted by none other than Noble-Heart and True-Heart themselves. The cubs explained everything, even that they had heard the conversation in the Hall of Hearts. Leaving the cubs with Grams bear, Noble-Hart and True-Heart descended to Earth.

Dark-Heart returned to the room where he had left Christy. "Where is she!" he demanded.

"She took off, trying to find those wretched care bears." The cold, dark voice replied.

"The care bears are safe for now."

"Why have you not yet imprisoned them?"

"The cages will do for now." Dark-Heart answered.

"One might assume that your heart has been tainted again with goodness and friendship," the voice spat, coming closer to Dark-Heart as she did so. "You are expendable, Dark-Heart! I have hundreds like you around the globe and I intend to slowly soak their hearts with evil, the way I did to you."

"But you said that I…."

"Forget what I said Dark-Heart, there's no need to fight me now. It's too late to turn back. You were a hard one to tame. But I was able to do it. Let me fill in your blank memories."

"No! Don't tell me any more lies! I want the truth, and I want it now!"

Suddenly, the door swung open. "And so you shall have it!"

"Noble-Heart and True-Heart," said the voice, "my sworn enemies. How brave of you to come. Things were just beginning to warm up."

A ball of fire spat from the voice's…. fingers?

'So, it isn't just a voice.' Thought Dark-Heart.

"That's right Dark-Heart,"she said, " I'm Not just a voice, and by the way, I can hear your thoughts."

Noble-Heart and True-Heart didn't seem surprised however. "We will defeat you this time!" they told her.

"Ooh, I'm so worried." Said the voice. "And do you plan on doing that all by yourselves? Your friends have already been put into here!" With a wave of her hand, the black crystal heart appeared. "As we speak, the crystal is draining them of their goodness and caring. And as soon as we finish you off, the Care Bears will be no more! Hahahaha!"

Meanwhile, as Christy had been looking for the other Care Bears, she had tripped and fallen through a trap door.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she was falling. The Care Bears heard the scream and with the Care Bear Stare made a rainbow for Christy to fall on. After she landed on the rainbow, she slid downit and landed safely on her feet.

"Are you okay Christy?" asked Proud-Heart cat.

"I'm okay," she told him, "but we've got to help your friends!"

"Our friends? Who?" asked Brave-Heart.

"They were little Care Bears and one was pink and the other was blue!"

"Hugs and Tugs!" they all shouted. "Oh no! We've got to save them."

"Good thing my cousin taught me how to pick locks." Said Christy, pulling a bobby pin out of her hair.

The room became quiet and all the Care Bears studied Christy.

"Um, did I say that out loud?" she asked blushing.

Tender-Heart nodded. "Never mind that now, just get us out. We need to rescue the cubs!"

**In the room Christy had ran away from...**

"It is time," the voice announced "to rid the world of the Care Bears and plunge everything into darkness as it should be! Ahhahaha!"

"We will stop you." Noble-Heart said.

"Dark-Heart, join your powers with my own and together we shall witness the fall of the Care Bear family!" A bolt of lightning flashed and struck True-Heart.

True-Heart fell with a thud. She was unconscious, but alive.

"Hahaha!" shrieked the voice. "How the mighty have fallen. One down and one to go."

"That's enough out of you." Noble-Heart yelled. Now he was angry. He gave his all in a Care Bear Stare against the voice. As the rest of the Care Bears filed into the room, they all gasped.

" Is True-Heart…." Gentle-Heart began.

"No time to question things, Noble-Heart needs our help." Tender-Heart said. He was scared though. What if she didn't….. No time for thoughts like that now.

"**CARE BEARS STARE!" **he shouted.

Following Tender-Heart's example, Brave-Heart roared, "** CARE COUSINS CALL!"**

"**NOOOO!" **the voice yelled.

Dark-Heart fell from where he and the voice had been floating. "You drained my power," he weakly told the voice, "too much."

"Big deal Dark-Heart, this is war, and as I said before, you are expendable."

"You are truly evil!" Noble-Heart shouted. "You aren't even worried about him! Roger, are you willing to stay with someone who treats you like that?"

"His name is Dark-Heart!" The voice screamed. "And he is loyal to me!"

"No!" he said. "I c- c-care!" And then he fainted.

"**What did you say! Dark Heart…!"**

Then Christy spoke up. "Let me spell it out for you: I C- A- R- E !"

"Aaahh!"

"Come on, Care Bears!"exclaimed Dawn.

"It worked last time!" John told them.

"We care! We car!" The twins chanted.

"We care!" Friend bear shouted.

"WE CARE!" shouted Christy.

Slowly, the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins joined in.

No!" the voice groaned. "Stop saying that!"

"True-Heart's eyes fluttered open. As soon as she could, she stood up and stared and chanted with all her heart. "**WE CARE !"**

The evil was slowly fading. In a few moments, it would be gone forever.

But Roger was still unconscious. They chanted louder.

Suddenly, justas before, the entire place began to shake.

"Hurry! We must leave!" shouted Noble-Heart.

"What about Roger?" Christy asked worriedly.

In the midst of the chaos, True- Heart spoke up."Brave-Heart lion and champ bear are the strongest. You two grab Roger. The rest of you, run outside!"

Once everyone was out of the cave, Roger woke up.

"Your okay!" said Christy, giving him a big hug.

Everyone cheered.

**Back in Care-A-Lot...**

Everyone was gathered at the Hall of Hearts.

"And so, I present you all with these awards.

There was one award for each Care Bear, and each human. " Oh, yes, and two very special awards." Grams bear said to Hugs and Tugs. "For being brave enough to admit to stowing away with the Care Bears and for telling us they were in danger, these awards are presented to the care bear cubs Hugs and Tugs." Smiling, they allclapped and cheered.

**The End**

* * *

**Little Epilouge...  
**  
Hugs and Tugs appologized for being bad, but the other Care Bears forgave the little cubs. As forRoger and Christy, the two of them had snuck off outside.

"I'm really glad you're okay," Christy told him, holding his hand, "I was really worried about you."

"Yeah," he said, smiling, "I was a little worried about me too. And all of you. I'm glad that we're all okay. I don't know what I would of done if..."

Before he could finished his sentence, Christy stood up on her tippy toes, and kissed him. Right on the lips.

Roger put his arms around Christy's waist and kissed her back. The Care Bears, who had all went outside to find them, saw them kissing and were very happy for them.

**The End...Again.**

**

* * *

**

Wasn't that a sweet little story. Not bad for my first "story" fic, I don't think. Please review. Thank you.

* * *


End file.
